3x06 - Schlaflos in Brooklyn - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline arbeiten im Diner MAX: So, ich hab' die Cupcakekasse geleert. Hier ist unsere Miete. Den Umschlag hätt' ich gern wieder, der ist mein Schmuckkästchen. CAROLINE: Nein, ich hab' die Kasse geleert. Ich hab' unsere Miete. Max! Weißt du, was das bedeutet? MAX: Wenn ich nicht wieder von 'nem Traktor überrollt wurde, bedeutet das, wir haben Geld übrig! CAROLINE: Ich würde gern den Geld-übrig-Tanz ''tanzen, aber wir haben keinen, weil nie Geld übrig war. MAX: Für den ''Geld-übrig-Tanz den ich kenne braucht man Ping-Pongbälle und ich bin aus der Übung. VORSPANN DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max hält eine Hand hinter dem Rücken und geht zu Earl. Caroline flirtet an einem Tisch mit einem Mann. MAX: Earl, ich bring' dir, was du am liebsten hast. EARL: Eine schwarze chinesische Bauchtänzerin? MAX: Einen Kokosnusscupcake. EARL: Sieh dir mal Caroline an sie flirtet stärker mit ihm, als ich mit einer Herzkrankheit. CAROLINE: Hör auf, bitte. Ich bin erst bei Folge zwei der ersten Staffel. Ich werd dich gleich töten. GAST: Dann sag' ich nur "Fortsetzung folgt". CAROLINE: Oh! Es gibt eine Fortsetzung? Na dann, setzen wir das hier fort, wenn wir das hier fortsetzen. (geht zu Max und Earl) MAX: Wenn das deine Masche ist, wirst du für immer bei mir wohnen, Ellen. CAROLINE: Er war schon dreimal da für ein Truthahnsandwich. Deshalb nenn' ich ihn den Truthahnverführer. MAX: Wissen die von PETA Bescheid? CAROLINE: Ich denke, er wird bald nach 'nem Date fragen. Er wollte wissen, ob ich in der Nähe wohne und wann ich fertig bin. OLEG: Ein Mann will warten, bis du fertig bist. Du solltest ihn behalten. GAST: Also dann... Seh' ich dich das nächste Mal. CAROLINE: Und ich seh' dich dann auch das nächste Mal. GAST: Bis dann. Caroline lächelt dem Gast hinterher, greift sich in die Haare und hat eine lange, blonde Haarsträhne in der Hand. MAX: Was ist das? CAROLINE: Keine Ahnung, was weiß ich?! MAX: Weil es aus deinem Kopf kommt. CAROLINE: Ich hab' keine Extensions drin, Max. MAX: Okay, ich werf's weg. CAROLINE: Nein, ich heb's auf. Für die Geschichte. MAX: Welche Geschichte? CAROLINE: Die Geschichte, wie wir aus dem Nichts eine blonde Extension gefunden haben. Sachen gibt’s... (lacht) ...ist das nicht lustig? MAX: Immerhin ist sie witziger als die meisten deiner Geschichten. Sieh mal, da ist noch 'ne lustige Geschichte. CAROLINE: Okay, Max. Ich muss dir 'n Geständnis machen. Ich habe Extensions. MAX: Ich muss dir auch was beichten. Ich hab' einen Mann in Rhode Island ermordet. CAROLINE: Ich hab' nicht viele davon. Sie geben mir halt Fülle. MAX: Zu schade, dass sie dir keine Tiefe geben. CAROLINE: Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die wieder reinflechten kann. Diese Bondings sollten ewig halten! So'ne unverschämte Flechtheit! Caroline geht. Han kommt aus der Küche und hat ebenfalls eine blonde Haarsträhne in der Hand. HAN: Das hier war in Salat drin. MAX: War da auch mein Ring drin, ich find' ihn nämlich nicht. HAN: Caroline verliert ihre Haare, oder nicht? Ist sie krank? Hat sie Krebs? An den Brüsten? MAX: Nein, kleines Hähnchen. Ihren Titten geht's großartig. Die haben nur die Pubertät verpasst. (Han geht, Caroline kommt zurück) Han hat noch mehr Haare gefunden. CAROLINE: Weiß er etwa von den Extensions?! MAX: Nein, er glaubt du hast Krebs. CAROLINE: Oh, gut. Dann weiß es niemand. LUIS: Ola, Ladies. Eure Nacht wurde gerade heißer. MAX: Luis, du hattest vor Stunden Feierabend. Was hast du hier verloren? Suchst du 'n warmes Plätzchen? LUIS: Nicht übel, du Nutte. Nein, ich mach' 'ne Clubpause. Das'' Circus wurde zum Heteroclub und das ''Satellite wird erst in 'ner halben Stunde ein schwuler Laden. Also... nehm' ich hier einen Drink mit meinem Freund Oleg. CAROLINE: Luis, bitte glaub' uns. Oleg ist hetero. LUIS: Oh, bitte. Das bin ich auch in Alabama. MAX: Jedenfalls ist er schon weg. LUIS: Er wusste, dass ich vorbeikomme. Typisch Mann, angst vor Intimität. Oh, Caroline, da fällt mir ein. Das hier hab' ich während meiner Schicht gefunden. CAROLINE: Uh, hab' ich Trinkgelder liegenlassen? LUIS: Ach, eher ein paar Haare. Ich wusste, das war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Du hast Extensions. CAROLINE: Nein, ich habe Krebs. LUIS: Nein, du hast Extensions. Netter Versuch. Adios. MAX' WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – TAG Max kommt zur Haustür herein. Caroline kommt aus dem Garten. CAROLINE: Na? Fällt dir irgendwas auf? Ich hab' mir von unserer Kohle neue Extensions gegönnt. Und dir hab' ich auch 'ne Überraschung besorgt. Sie liegt in deinem Zimmer. Geh' nachsehen. MAX: Ich bin nur interessiert wenn es ein Hängebauchschwein ist. Oder ein Hängebauchschwein in 'nem Pilgerkostüm oder 'n Pilger in 'nem Hängebauchschweinkostüm oder Pillen. CAROLINE: Ein kleiner Tipp: Auf deinem Bett. Wie findest du's? Bist du verliebt? MAX: Okay, was soll das komische Ding auf meinem Bett? Und was zum Teufel ist das? CAROLINE: Das ist 'n Bettrock. MAX: Mein Bett trägt keine Röcke, es ist 'n Kerl. Das weiß ich, weil es mich in den Rücken stupst während ich schlafe. CAROLINE: Du hast endlich neues Bettzeug und ich hab' einen süßen, neuen Flanellpyjama. Da sind Eiffeltürme drauf. Sie haben ihn reduziert, weil niemand Franzosen mag. MAX: Da sind nich' mal Flecken drauf. Woher weiß ich jetzt, welche Seite oben ist?! CAROLINE: Max, wo ist das Problem? Den anderen Bezug hattest du ewig. Du hast nichtmal 'ne Ersatzgarnitur. MAX: Eine Ersatzgarnitur Bettwäsche? Wer bin ich, die Königin von England? CAROLINE: Du machst mich irre. Ich könnte mir die Haare ausreißen, aber ich weiß nicht, welche meine sind. Da, sieh' dir das an. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Chestnut ist traurig. Er weiß, dass wir uns streiten. MAX: Gut. Dann weiß er, dass die Möglichkeit besteht eines Tages anstelle von 'nem Sattel 'n Spitzendeckchen vorzufinden. CAROLINE: Ich hab' dir ein Geschenk besorgt. Wirst du auf den Weihnachtsmann auch so wütend? MAX: Wer ist das denn? CAROLINE: Max, bitte! Versuch' zur Abwechslung mal auf etwas Schönem zu schlafen. MAX: Och, weißt du was?! Wenn ich auf was schönem schlafen wollen würde, würde ich mir ein Poster von Johnny Depp auf meine Matratze legen. Sieh' dich vor, Chestnut. Sieh' dich vor! MAX' WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Die Wohnung ist dunkel. Max kommt in den Wohnraum und weckt Caroline. MAX: Wo ist mein altes Bettzeug, Bitch?! CAROLINE: Wieso? Wieso nennst du mich Bitch? und das in der Nacht. Ich schlaf' in meinem neuen Pyjama. MAX: Weil ich ohne diese Bettwäsche nicht schlafen kann. Also wo ist sie?! Ich hab' alles von dir durchsucht. Und übrigens, wer versteckt 'n Vibrator in einem Starbucksbecher? CAROLINE: Die Antwort kennst du ja. Also werd' ich weiterschlafen. (Max zieht Caroline samt Bettzeug aus dem Bett) ''Wieso?! Wieso liege ich in meinem neuen Pyjama auf dem Boden. MAX: Wo ist sie?! CAROLINE: Ich hab' sie nicht mehr. Ich hab' sie den Armen gegeben. MAX: Du hast sie einer Armen geklaut! Und die Arme will sie zurückhaben. CAROLINE: Es ist zu spät. Ich hab' sie in den Sammelcontainer der Heilsarmee gesteckt. MAX: Tja, hoch mit dir. Du gehst zur Armee, ''Bitch! AUF DER STRASSE – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Caroline und Max sind auf dem Weg zum Sammelcontainer der Heilsarmee. CAROLINE: Wieso? Wieso sind wir hier? Und das mitten in der Nacht. Wieso tun wir das? MAX: Da ist er. Komm schon, mir nach. CAROLINE: Max, bringst du mich jetzt um? Ich wusste immer, dass es passiert, nur nicht wann. Das wär' 'n guter Ort. MAX: Ich sollte dich umbringen. Diese Bettwäsche hat mir sehr viel bedeutet, okay?! CAROLINE: Oh, hast du deine Jungfräulichkeit auf ihr verloren? MAX: Ich habe keinen Sex im Bett. An diesem Ort esse ich. Caroline, ich muss dir was gestehen. CAROLINE: Was denn? MAX: Du hast Extensions. Gut, ich sag's dir. Aber dreh' dich weg. Es ist der Kopfkissenbezug. Ich hab' ihn seit meiner Kindheit. Er ist weich, hat kleine Knötchen und diesen geränderten Saum, den ich gern... reibe. Das hat mich entspannt, wenn wieder alles zum Kotzen war und das war eigentlich immer. Und ich kann ohne diesen Bezug nicht einschlafen. CAROLINE: Max, das ist so traurig. MAX: Klar ist das traurig. mein Leben war noch nie 'n Ponyhof. Okay, ich muss da reinkriechen. CAROLINE: Max, willst du dich echt durch diese dreckige Ritze zwängen? Du könntest dir Kleidermydien holen. MAX: Übrigens, dreckige Ritze war mein Spitzname auf der Fortbildungsschule. Ich brauch' Hilfe. Soll' ich auf deinen Kopf oder deinen Rücken treten? CAROLINE: Meinen Kopf?! Nich' bei den Preisen! MAX: Na komm, gib' mir deine Hände. CAROLINE: Ich geb' dir gern meine beiden Mittelfinger. MAX: Nein, so. Damit ich drauftreten kann. Mach' einfach die Finger lang. CAROLINE: Langfinger. War das auch mal dein Spitzname? MAX: Nein, aber einen Sommer lang hätt's gepasst. Vergiss es. Schieben wir das Zeug hier rüber. Die Mädchen schieben den Abfall beiseite. CAROLINE: Max, ich glaube wir sind Rekordhalter im Tiefpunkte sammeln. Okay. Max, sei bitte ganz vorsichtig. Ich zähle jetzt bis (Max klettert in den Container) - Wow! Mit 'nem Trainer und 'ner Brustverkleinerung wär' aus dir 'ne tolle Turnerin geworden. Geht's dir gut? Max? Sag' was. Gib mir irgendein Zeichen. MAX: Ich bin hier drin nicht allein. CAROLINE: Was meinst du mit du bist nicht allein? MAX: Damit meine ich, ich bin hier drin nicht allein. CAROLINE: Keine Angst, ich werde dich da rausholen. (will in den Container steigen, weicht vor dem Gestank zurück) Nein, werd' ich nicht. MAX: Ich versuch' das Ding von innen zu öffnen. Die Tür des Containers schwingt auf. Max sitzt neben einem Penner auf dem Boden. PENNER: RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS! MAX: Okay! Okay! Ich will nur gucken, ob Sie auf meinem Kissenbezug liegen. CAROLINE: Max, nein! MAX: Ich will meinen Kuschelbezug! CAROLINE: Lass es gut sein. Selbst wenn er da drin ist, wäre er nicht mehr kuschelbar. PENNER: Raus aus meinem Haus! Und mach die Tür zu! MAX: Okay, okay. Gott, man könnte meinen, dass wir miteinander geschlafen hätten. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann ohne den Bezug nicht schlafen. Ich bin so wütend auf dich. Ich wäre noch wütender, hätte ich nich' diesen Super BH gefunden. MAX' WOHNHAUS – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline stehen auf dem Flur vor Sophies Wohnung. CAROLINE: Wieso gehst du zu Sophie, wenn du versuchst zu schlafen? Sie ist der lauteste Mensch den wir kennen. Sogar Presslufthammer finden Sophie zu laut. MAX: Ich will Sophie nach 'ner Schlaftablette fragen. Von ihr auch gern Betthupferl '' genannt. CAROLINE: Du brauchst keine Tablette. Ich hab' 'ne tolle Einschlaftechnik von meinem Schlafcoach gelernt. MAX: Und ich hab' 'ne tolle Beischlaftechnik von meinem Basketballcoach gelernt. CAROLINE: Max, es ist drei Uhr früh. jeder normale Mensch schläft um die Uhrzeit. ''Max klopft an Sophies Tür, Sophie öffnet. SOPHIE: Hi, Mädchen! Ja, ich puzzle 'ne Runde und höre Elvis. Wollt ihr 'n Drink, bevor ihr in die Federn sinkt? MAX: Nein, danke. Aber von wegen in die Federn sinken. Kann ich mir 'ne Schlaftablette von dir schnorren? SOPHIE: Oh, klar kann ich dir aushelfen. Ich habe sie noch nie benutzt. Ich brauche nachts nicht mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf. Und sechs am Tag. Na kommt rein. CAROLINE: Sophie? Fällt dir irgendwas neues auf? SOPHIE: Oh, ja. Dir wurden wieder Haare eingepflanzt. Schön. CAROLINE: Max, du hast es ihr erzählt?! MAX: Nein, es kam auf CNN. Das haben sie gleich nach Syrien als speziellen Spezialbericht gesendet. SOPHIE: Da ist es. Pillen und Gewürze. MAX: Du hast 'n Gewürzregal voller Pillen? Du musst mir mal 'n Abendessen kochen. SOPHIE: So, ich gucke. Fischöl, Penicillin, Amoxicillin, Skittles... oh ... Und das hier ist meine deutsche Pille. Falls sie Bomben abwerfen oder man mich im Weltraum aussetzt. Hier Max. Nachti-Nacht. Oh, wisst ihr was. Drauf geschissen! Ich werd' mir auch eine gönnen. Es ist Pyjamaparty! (will sich die Tablette in den Mund werfen, doch die Pille landet in ihrem ausladenden Dekolletee) Oh-oh. MAX: Bis du die gefunden hast, bist du eh schon eingeschlafen. SOPHIE: Weißt du was... warte nicht auf mich, Max. Das hier dauert 'ne Weile. CAROLINE: Max, ist das denn wirklich nötig? Menschen machen seltsame Dinge auf Schlaftabletten. Meine Freundin Candice hat mal 'ne Brieftasche gebuttert und dann versucht sie zu essen. MAX: Keine Angst, ich hab' keine Brieftasche. SOPHIE: Wartet mal. Ist das die Schlaftablette? Oder die Notfall-Weltraumpille, die dich tötet? MAX: Hauptsache ich krieg' 'n Auge zu. CAROLINE: Max, nein! Du wirst nich' sterben und mich hier alleinlassen Ohne Begleitung weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn die U-Bahn ausfällt. MAX' WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline wollen schlafen gehen. Max ist im Bad. CAROLINE: Max, es ist drei Uhr dreißig am morgen und Schlafcoach Caroline sorgt dafür, dass du spätestens in fünfzehn Minuten schläfst. Du solltest doch 'n heißes Bad nehmen. MAX: Das wollte ich. Aber irgendetwas hat den Stöpsel wieder hochgedrückt. Wo ist die Tablette? CAROLINE: Ich trage sie am Körper und wenn das nicht funktioniert, gebe ich sie dir. MAX: Oh, ich würde bis zu den Ellenbogen in dich eindringen, glaub' mir. CAROLINE: Max, begrüße deinen neuen Bezug. Neuer Bezug begrüße deine - MAX: - ich begrüß nicht meine Bettwäsche. Ich bin nicht psychich gestört. Wär' das so, würde ich an einem schöneren Ort leben und alle Bezüge hätten einen geränderten Saum. CAROLINE: Wow! Wenn du jetzt nicht schläfst, bist du morgen gerädert. Wie genau sah der Saum denn aus? MAX: So ähnlich wie der Saum von deinem Pyjama, aber bei weitem nicht so schwul. Eine Kerze? Was sind wir? Hexen? CAROLINE: Na gut. Stell' dir vor, du wärst an einem ruhigen, traumhaften Ort. Atme ein und aus. Ein und aus. MAX: Wow, von wegen Schlafcoach. Warst du beim Schwangerschaftskurs? Gibt's was zu beichten? Gib mir die Pille. CAROLINE: Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Und nur zur Info. Die Pille hat in den letzten drei Stunden dreimal die Farbe gewechselt. Also ist sie entweder tödlich oder ein Miniaturchamäleon. MAX: Ich bin so wütend auf dich. Du hast mir das Einzige genommen, das mir je was bedeutet hat. Mein ganzes Leben lang haben Leute mir Sachen weggenommen. Nur das hat man mir gelassen. Und jetzt werd' ich nie wieder schlafen und ich liebe schlafen. Träume sind für mich der einzige Ersatz für Kabelfernsehen. CAROLINE: Es reicht, Max. Ich hatte wirklich viel Geduld bezüglich deiner merkwürdigen Abhängigkeit zu diesem ranzigen Fetzen. MAX: Du bist ein ranziger Fetzen. CAROLINE: Hörzu, wenn ich eines gelernt habe, als ich alles verloren hatte, dann a) es gibt keinen Spielraum wenn es um die Haltbarkeit von Hüttenkäse geht. Und b) binde dich niemals an materielle Dinge. MAX: Okay, Extensions. CAROLINE: Was soll das bedeuten? MAX: Ich meine deine materiellen Dinge sind buchstäblich an deinen Kopf gebunden. CAROLINE: Das ist was völlig anderes. Die Abhängigkeit zu dem Bezug ist rein psychisch. Du brauchst ihn nicht. MAX: Oh, du brauchst das nicht. (reißt Caroline eine Strähne Haar aus) CAROLINE: Du schuldest mir vierzehn Dollar. MAX: Ich lass anschreiben. (reißt noch eine Strähne aus) CAROLINE: Ich lass mich nicht von dir schikanieren, nur weil du eine krankhafte Beziehung zu einem Kissenbezug hast! MAX: Gute Nacht, Malibu Barbie! CAROLINE: Das beleidigt mich nicht. Malibu Barbie ist hinreißend. Und um eins klarzustellen, ich bin nicht krankhaft auf meine Haare fixiert. MAX: Ach, ja? (hält die Haare in die Kerzenflamme) CAROLINE: Oh... Du bist ein Monster! (stürmt hinaus) MAX: Och, tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht schlafen. ich werd's überwinden. Gib' mir einfach die Pille! CAROLINE: Nein, das ist rein psychisch. Geh schlafen! Ich hab' 'n Stuhl unter die Klinke geklemmt und all' deine Fenster verriegelt. MAX: Willst du mich erniedrigen oder aufgeilen?! DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Caroline steht bei Earl. CAROLINE: Mach' dich auf was gefasst. Max wird keine gute Laune haben, wenn Sie hier ankommt. EARL: Wenn ich in der Nähe von Menschen arbeiten wollte, die gute Laune haben, wäre ich bei google. CAROLINE: Sie hat seit gestern nicht geschlafen und ist wütend, weil ich ihr ihre Schlaftablette nicht gebe. EARL: Gute Entscheidung. Schlaftabletten lassen dich überschnappen. Ich hab' mal eine genommen und am nächsten Tag bin ich auf der Achterbahn in Coney Island '' aufgewacht. CAROLINE: Ich liebe Achterbahnen. EARL: Ich auch. Wenn ich drinsitze. MAX: ''(kommt rein) Oh, hallo. Wie geht's euch beiden? CAROLINE: Oh nein, sie is' nett. Sie hat sich irgendwo Pillen besorgt. MAX: Nein, nein keine Pillen, nur etwas Klarheit. Folge mir bitte. CAROLINE: Oh, okay. Hast du diese Klarheit geraucht oder geschnupft? MAX: Ha, da du so freundlich warst, mir neue Bezüge zu kaufen hab' ich dir auch was besorgt. Hier. CAROLINE: Oh, willst du auf die Art danke sagen und dich entschuldigen? Pass auf, so nimmt ein höflicher Mensch ein Geschenk entgegen. Was zum Teufel ist das! Eine Perücke?! Oder du hast eine Lesbe aus den 80ern skalpiert. MAX: Ja, ich bin an ihren Achselhaaren auf ihre Schulterpolster hochgeklettert. Du hast mir genommen, was mir Sicherheit gab. Den Kissenbezug. Also nehme ich dir, was dir Sicherheit gibt. Deine Haare. Trag' die heute Abend und dann sag' nochmal, das das rein psychisch ist. CAROLINE: Musstest du die hässlichste nehmen, die sie hatten? MAX: Für 37 cent gab's nur das. CAROLINE: Gut. ich werd' mir das totgefahrene Tier aufsetzen. Nur um dir zu beweisen, dass ich viel mehr bin, als meine Haare. Ich bin meine Einstellung, mein Geist, mein Gehirn, mein Ehrgeiz, meine... MAX: Setz' sie auf. CAROLINE: Ich hab' Angst. MAX: Na los. Du bist jetzt Rod Stewart. OLEG: Ich mag Promirollenspiele. Krautsalat abholen. Sophie kommt herein. Sie ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet und trägt eine Sonnenbrille. Sie sicht sich vorsichtig im Diner um. EARL: Ah, hey Sophie. Hoffst du auf einen Rabatt für Mafiawitwen? SOPHIE: Schhh, Earl. Ich bin inkognito. Ich habe eine Drogenlieferung für Max. Hey, Max! Ich hab' deine Drogen! MAX: Danke. Egal worum ich dich bitte, du hast für alles ein Outfit. SOPHIE: Hey, wo ist unser blonder Rauschgiftbulle? (Caroline kommt mit der Perücke auf dem Kopf herein) Oh, mein Gott seit wann ist Caroline in der Bowlingmannschaft? Max nimmt die Pillen von Sophie, Caroline stellt sich dazwischen. CAROLINE: Max, nein! MAX: Ah, scheiße. Rod Stewart ''hat uns gerade erwischt. SOPHIE: ''(zu Caroline) Gönn' ihr doch den Spaß. Wo liegt das Problem, Spießerin? CAROLINE: Das Problem ist, dass Max denkt, sie braucht diese Pillen, weil sie keine Schmusedecke mehr hat. MAX: Es war ein Kissenbezug und ich brauche ihn zum Schlafen. CAROLINE: Sie muss ihn reiben. SOPHIE: In Polen hatte ich dieses kleine Ding, dass ich gern gekitzelt hab' bevor ich schlafen gegangen bin. Aber meine Tante hat es weggeworfen. CAROLINE: Was war das? SOPHIE: Meine Cousine Nora. MAX: Gib mir die Tabletten. CAROLINE: Nein, du lagst falsch. Ich bin nicht von meinen Haaren abhängig. Im Gegenteil. Ich liebe meinen neuen Look. Bin ich alleinstehend und muss vielleicht fünf Kindern durchfüttern. Bin ich eine Staatsanwältin, die Erfolg hat. Oder bin ich Charlize Theron in "Die Bon Jovi Story". Vielleicht. Und es geht mir gut dabei, denn ich bin mehr als meine Haare. (ein Gast kommt herein) Oh mein Gott, der Truthahnverführer! Versteckt mich! Lässt sich auf den Boden fallen und kriecht in die Küche. Dort trifft sie Luis. LUIS: Auf den Knien mit 'ner miesen Perücke. Mädchen da musst ich auch durch. CAROLINE: Nein, ich will nur nicht gesehen werden. LUIS: Schatzi, Schatzi, ich liebe dich, aber ich kann nicht länger zuhören. Die Haare waren schon in den Siebzigern unerträglich. Luis geht, Max kommt in die Küche. CAROLINE: Na gut, du hattest recht. Ich hab' mich geirrt. Hilf mir das Ding abzunehmen, er soll mich so nicht sehen. MAX: Ganz genau. Gib mir die Pillen. CAROLINE: Max, nein du brauchst sie nicht. Wir wissen nicht, wo die her sind. MAX: Oh, na schön. ich geh' nach Hause und versuche zu schlafen. Da das deine Schuld ist, machst du meine Schicht zuende. Du bist auf dich allein gestellt, Nachbarin von Al Bundy. MAX' WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max liegt auf dem Sofa. Caroline sitzt im Pyjama neben ihr und befestigt sie Extensions in ihrem Haar. CAROLINE: Ich bin richtig beeindruckt, dass ich das kann. Ist garnicht so schwer, keine Ahnung, wieso Shanice immer so jammert. Vielleicht is' sie einfach so. MAX: Unglaublich, dass ich noch immer nicht geschlafen habe. Ich werde für immer wach sein. So wie im Film Zeit des Erwachens, nur ganz anders. CAROLINE: Max, du kannst an mir reiben. MAX: Wow! Die Perücke hat dich verändert. CAROLINE: Nein, hier. Reib' am Saum von meinem Pyjama und stell' dir vor, es wäre dein Bezug. MAX: Nein, am Saum von deinem Pyjama zu reiben wäre noch ein Tiefpunkt. CAROLINE: Der Truthahnverführer wollte dann doch kein Date. Wahrscheinlich weil meine Haare noch so verwüstet waren. MAX: Ach, sei nicht so hart zu dir. Könnte auch an deiner Persönlichkeit liegen. Er hat dich doch nicht nur wegen deiner Haare gemocht. CAROLINE: Ich mag mich nur wegen meiner Haare. MAX: Ich sag' doch, du bist abhängig. CAROLINE: Absolut abhängig. ich werfe sie, schüttle sie, zwirble sie. Ich spüre sie an meinem Hals, auf meinen Schultern, auf meinem Rücken. Caroline Channing ohne die Möglichkeit einer Hochsteckfrisur ist nicht Caroline Channing. Und es tut mir Leid. Tut mir leid, dass ich über dich geurteilt hab', wo ich doch kein Stück besser bin. Und das ich dein Kuschelbettzeug weggegeben hab'. Max? Max? Schlaf gut. (will aufstehen, doch Max hält den Saum des Pyjamas fest. Nimmt die Schere und schneidet den Saum ab) ''Wieso?! Wieso hab' ich nie etwas Schönes? '''CURRENT TOTAL:' $2,012.00 NEW TOTAL: $2,162.00 Kategorie:Transkripte